Distraction
by Kirigakure Shura
Summary: On some nights, Allen and Lenalee turn to each other for distraction from the war.


**A/N: **so! i got another story out finally :D and this one's longer than my last two. yay! about the timeline... im not sure. lets make it after current, when allen goes back to the order... if that happens in the next month or two... ok, whatever. please enjoy~~

**Disclaimer: **dgm is property of hoshino.

* * *

><p><strong>Distraction<strong>

The meetings were secret. They were late at night, after Link had fallen asleep and there was no one around to catch them. Allen and Lenalee would distract each other from the war on those nights. When it was just them and the silence and sense of peace the darkness brought. It'd be just them and the moon… whether the moon was a comfort or a haunting reminder of reality and dreams, Allen wasn't sure.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Lenalee whispered as her cherished comrade came to her door with a soft knock.

Allen smiled, and she smiled back. He loved her smile, and she loved his. The young man saw a sweet, soft tranquility he thrived off of. It was as if the sincerity could shine a light onto all of his lies. That beautiful purity Allen could compare to his own, even though it was rapidly being tainted… On the other hand, the young woman saw a smile full of love and sadness. Lenalee knew Allen was older than most, not in years (in which case the opposite was true), but in experience. She knew he understood the dark, twisted, and _cruel_ nature of the world. And despite of this, he was kind. There were so many hidden lies and secrets Allen hadn't told even her, yet he was so very, very kind. A gentle person… So Lenalee stayed with him, reassured that he would know her pain. Reassured that Allen could distract her from that pain, as she would for him.

Oh yes, these nights were a distraction from what was. It gave the children-warriors a glimpse of what _could_ be, in a different life. In a different life, where they could worry their hearts away over petty things like school and friends. The two of them could spend time being shy and curious about each other, before they grew as close as they could. Whereas in the reality they faced, the youths worried about death and injuries and betrayal and comrades, and acted on their feelings as soon as they realized they couldn't bury or smother them. There was no time to hesitate. Time was a luxury exorcists didn't have.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered in concern.

"Sorry," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Just thinking," said boy replied with his apologetic smile. She didn't like that smile as much as his other one. He didn't deserve to have to be so careful with people. He deserved act however he wished without worrying about others, Lenalee thought.

"You think too much. Don't think. Not tonight… please," begged the female soldier.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to do tonight?" They did lots of things on these nights. Sometimes they just walked around the headquarters, sometimes they snuck outside. A few times the pair would slip into the kitchen and Allen would watch Lenalee cook, and eat the evidence that they were there. Of course, Jerry probably had some clue anyway. On particularly hard days, when the death toll was high and they needed a more extreme distraction, they'd hide in Lenalee's room and console each other physically, and remind one another that they were still alive. Allen thought these acts of intimacy were a hilarious mock of their status as 'priests'.

"Let's… go outside. On the roof. It's a full moon, and the skies are clear so we can see all the stars," she gazed up at him eagerly,"It'll be quiet."

The cursed young man laughed softly,"That's perfect."

So with that, they silently slinked down the halls, hiding in doorways from the guards. That part was a little unnecessary, considering the scientists in the other wing could be sending them on errands or the like, but it was entertaining. When they got to the top floor, Allen opened a window and the couple nimbly climbed up onto the roof balancing on the window sills. They could use their innocence, but that wouldn't feel the same. This way, they could pretend they were just naughty teenagers sneaking out behind their parents' backs. Of course, neither of them had parents, so that scenario was nonexistent.

"Wow…" Lenalee breathed when she settled down atop the grand building, the cold stones rough beneath her body.

Allen sat alongside her and gazed wonderingly at the blackish-blue sky above. There were thousands of stars out that night, and the moon lit everything in a serene shade of silver. He decided that for tonight, the moon could be a comfort.

"Before the Order, Brother showed me some of the constellations… I don't remember them anymore, but they were so amazing back then… like there was nothing but bliss in the world," Lenalee said after a brief silence, "Of course it's not true, sometimes it feels like anything but bliss."

"Maybe not to us. I'm sure there's someone else out there who thinks the world is perfect. I bet they're happy and oblivious to all tragedy," Allen teased lightly.

Lenalee laughed,"They're the luckiest, most ignorant person in the world… I'm a little jealous of that someone…" her smile faded as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. Sighing, the little fighter leaned against her companion.

"And who was scolding me for thinking? You should follow your own advice," taunted Allen with no conviction. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. It was a cold night.

"Yeah. No more thinking for either of us! Just sit here and look at the stars, and the moon…,"she trailed off, gazing at the heavens.

At first the male exorcist just watched the universe reflected in his most precious person's large, dark eyes. Then he too turned his head up to the cool, calming light. No thinking. These nights were meant to be a distraction from thinking. Or maybe they were just fleeting grabs at opportunities to be together with a bond different from one their relationship as soldiers allowed them, opportunities which they would never have in the day. Allen knew he loved her more than he should, considering his position, and he knew (but sometimes could hardly believe) she had the same scorned upon feelings. Allen mentally shook himself for starting to think again and instead focused on the warmth of Lenalee burrowed against his side. She seemed so fragile, but Allen knew otherwise.

"It's so beautiful… so perfect," Lenalee murmured in awe.

Allen snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye. The girl's soft features were lit up from the moon. Her elegant black hair shone in the moon light, and her amethyst eyes surrounded by thick lashes seemed to gleam. His eyes flicked back up, "Yeah. Beautiful," and he pressed his lips into her hair. Lenalee sighed again, this time in content.

These nights were a distraction from the war. However, Allen thought, these nights where the war didn't exist were quickly adding to the reasons he fought in the first place.

"You know I love you, right, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

Lenalee laughed freely, "I know. You tell me almost every night," she shifted to face him and they kissed tenderly, "And I say I love you, too."

The two smiled and watched the perfect night.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yay! hopefully it wasnt too bad... at first, i was really worried it'd end up uber dark and depressing cause i was listening to "The Emptiness" by Alesana... which is a great album and all, but it sets a certain mood... though Alesana is definitely my favorite and probably the most talented screamo band in the world haha... though luckily the album finished and i put my iTunes on shuffle... anyway! thanks to anyone who read or reviewed my previous stories, and if u didnt, thanks for reading, and please review this one! you'll get a virtual cookie! thats reason enough, isnt it?


End file.
